Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for personal belongings like a traveler's bag, a suitcase and a brief case.
Description of the Prior Art
When taking a rest at a lobby in a hotel or airport, if one is not attentive to his baggage, he may be robbed of his bag. To prevent this, one may think of putting a chain having a padlock at its one end through the handle of the bag and wrapping it around a pillar or something nearby and locking the padlock. However, using a chain is troublesome to carry and may possibly get lost.